Misunderstandings
by TheGreekGoddessAthena
Summary: Thalia has Annabeth...do her a favor of sorts. Takes place in chapter two of Nico-lovin-4ever's story No Regrets. I don't own No Regrets or PJO! Rated T.


Misunderstandings

Hello! This is a one-shot, based off of Nico-lovin-4ever's story No Regrets, chapter 2. It's a great story, so read that too! Anyway, Annabeth is running out to the Drug Store to buy a pregnancy test for Thalia. Some complications arrive, leaving Annabeth in an uncomfortable position. You don't necessarily have to read her story to get this, but it's best if you do.

_No Regrets-Chapter Two~ Annabeth's POV_

I walked into the local drug store. I should be at camp, but Chiron gave me permission to take care of Thalia. Lately, Thalia had been throwing up, eating a lot, getting winded, and she had just missed her cycle time. To be sure, I told her I would go make sure by buying her a test.

I entered the store feeling a little uncomfortable. Mostly, I was nervous for Thalia, but I was also feeling a bit…what's the word? Embarrassed. I mean, I was only a teenager, buying this pregnancy test. Of course people would give me strange looks. Of course they would think I was an irresponsible teenager.

Trying to avoid walking around with pregnancy tests for as long as possible, I headed to get candy. I had gotten Nerds, Smarties, Twix Bars, Reese's, Hershey's; pretty much any candy they had. After spending too much time in the candy isle, I walked over to _the_ isle. I sighed as I picked up four tests. I wish Thalia had done this on her own, but hey, I guess that's what friends are for; putting each other in uncomfortable situations.

Or maybe that's just my luck.

It was bad as it was. Thalia and Nico were going to be treated different now, and of course the Aphrodite girls would swoon over the baby when it was born. I'd have to deal with a pregnant best friend! I love Thalia, I really do. She's like a sister to me. I always pictured her as an older sister, but now it felt like_ I _was the older sister, watching out for my baby sister's future. What a twist. The last thing Thalia needed right now was to be seen with _the _tests in public.

I guess that's my burden now.

As I walked up to the counter, I got many dirty looks, which wasn't very surprising. I tried to ignore them though, and started wishing Percy was here with me. I mean, sure, it would look like he's the father, and we're both irresponsible. Maybe it would look like…you know what, its better Percy isn't here.

"Oh, dear. How old are you?" The woman scanning the items asked me.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because I had my first child when I was sixteen, too, and now look at me. Working at a drug store six days a week, barely getting by." She said.

Just then, a lady with two toddlers joined in. "Oh, yes. I had them two years ago, when I was twenty. Had to drop out of college for it." She looked sadly at her children.

"This isn't for me. It's for my—"

"You don't need to lie. There's nothing you can do about it, now, sweetie." The cashier said.

"Yeah," the apparently twenty-two year old woman sighed wistfully. "Children are a joy, and a gift from God, but they can ruin futures. I work seven days a week and their father here won't ever come pick them up for even a day."

"That's too bad," I said, grabbing the three bags. "But—"

"I know why she won't admit it," the cashier said. "You must be caught in a bad job, sweetie. Quit it right away."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "They're not mine." I said.

"Whatever you say to others, darling, but you will always know if you are or aren't. Oh, and if you _aren't—_" the woman with toddlers said.

"I'm not," I cut in.

"Well, wish your boyfriend good luck." She said.

"Percy? No, for the last time! They aren't mine! Percy and I…no! We don't…okay, we _do _but he's not a dad, and I'm not a mom!" I said.

The two women just looked at me and rolled their eyes.

I got in my car and drove away.

I pulled into camp ready to face anything. That anything includes finding out if my best friend is pregnant. I opened the cabin door with the bags in my hands. It was time for Thalia to face her future.

A/N: I'd like to thank Nico-lovin-4ever for letting me do this. It was fun! Sorry it took so long, though, Nico-lovin-4ever! I hope you liked it!

I love feedback almost as much as Aphrodite loves love!

~Suzie


End file.
